


here, with me

by aerobreaking



Series: hold on, I still need you [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, This takes place in a kingdom far far away, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobreaking/pseuds/aerobreaking
Summary: Yuri contemplates his past after the long, painful day he's had.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: hold on, I still need you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	here, with me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna casually drop this here despite the fact that i have a lot of other things i need to be working on. but i just wanted to get this idea out of my head before it left me. lol. I've been kinda stuck lately and i needed to do something. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

When it's all over, the last attendant moves around the room quietly and swiftly picking up the last of the dirty, bloodied blankets. She carefully places them in a bag and takes a look around the room, when she’s satisfied with her work she turns to Yuri, “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Yuri opens one eye, his face completely set in exhaustion, “No, I’m fine.”

She nods, “Should I ask the Masters to come in?”

“In fifteen minutes.”

She nods in understanding and she leaves the room and Yuri is finally, _finally_ alone. Well…not _that_ alone. 

The two babies sleeping on his chest squirm when he shifts his body to get more comfortable. In all honesty, he’s absolutely depleted. His body feels like it’s been torn in half and hastily put back together again. The birth had been long and tiring and worse still there had been _two_ babies which only complicated things more. He knows he would not be able to do it again. From the beginning, this pregnancy had been high risk and the doctors had let him know that he would probably never be able to conceive again. But that was fine. He got what he wanted.

He takes a look around him and his nest spans the entirety of the large bed he shared with his mates. The blankets are all soft and warm and there are more pillows than necessary but it’s something he’s always liked. The excessive cushions satisfied some basic need inside him that sprouted from the fact that in his younger years he had always slept on cold, hard surfaces. He has two large body pillows on either side of him that support his weak arms and a thin white blanket covered the lower half of his body after it had been bandaged up. His upper body is bare, so his babies can sleep comfortably against the warmth of his skin. 

Outside, thunder begins to roll and he can’t help the feeling that rises up inside him. He’s inside _his_ warm home and he’s just given birth to the children that he so desperately wanted, it almost doesn’t feel real. The sense of safety and security and absolute _satisfaction._

The day had started out normal enough, but by ten o'clock he'd started getting the sharp pains of contractions. He'd been taken to his nest where a three midwives and two doctors had attended the delivery. Most Omegas didn't require so many people involved, but Yuri was a special case. Not only were his pregnancies complicated but he was barely seven months in and he was also the prized mate of two of the most powerful Alphas in the Kingdom. They could not be careless with him. 

He had spent the entire day withering in pain with Viktor and Yuuri trying to offer comfort but it hadn't been enough. As the evening neared and his contractions got closer and closer together it only became worse. As was customary, his mates were corraled out of the room once their aggression became a stress to him rather than a comfort. Yuuri was always the one that had to be restrained the most, ever since—ever since Yui.

* * *

Being a male Omega was a curse, the old ones from his village used to say. Having an Omega son was a punishment onto the family for being greedy and a sign of misfortune. When Yuri had presented, the villagers had shunned his grandfather and mother despite the fact that they had been dirt poor and there was nothing to be greedy about. In the years following his presentation at ten, they had been brutally cruel until they managed to kill the two most important people in Yuri’s life.

It had started slow, at first they refused to buy the potatoes his grandfather grew and his mother was fired from her job as a barmaid. They would look at Yuri with disgust but Yuri had been too young to understand why they hated him so much. He’d hold on to his mother’s skirt as she bought produce in the market. She was always arguing about the prices and the quality of the things they would sell her but they would only shrug, telling her, “Take it or leave it.” 

Then, they began to sabotage the crops his grandfather grew in his tiny garden and they had fed to the wolves the only two chickens they owned. His grandfather had been furious and that winter they barely managed not to starve. In the spring, his grandfather had fallen ill and because of the malnutrition, he was not able to fight off the fever. 

The only ones that had attended his funeral had been his mother and him, and she’d been the one who had to dig the grave where she would bury her father in because no one else had been willing to help. Yuri had tried to, but she told him, “No, Yurochka," tears streaming down her face, "I can do it on my own.”

After that, things had only become harder. His mother had tried hard to find jobs but the villagers would hire her and never pay what they initially promised. And even if she would argue at the unfairness of it with the village elder, no one would stand as her witness—not the woman who birthed the abominable Omega boy. 

His mother dies the winter of his fourteenth year, she had looked like a skeleton with skin covering her bones. He’d been there when she’d taken her last breath and she’d looked at him and through her last breaths gasped, “I never regretted you. Live, for the both of us.” Yuri held her hand in his own and had barely managed to keep from screaming in agony when the light in her eyes died and her hold on him ceased. 

After his mother died, he would scavenge the baker's trash late at night for scraps of bread and the butchers for rotten meat. Just to get by, just to live another day. On the days they found him rummaging through their trash they would always sic their dogs on him and he would run until he lost them in the woods. The villagers had gotten so fed up with him that they had torn down the house his grandfather had built until nothing was left but a shed where he would spend his nights tightly hugging his legs to keep warm in the worst winter days. 

* * *

He holds his babies closer, swallowing a knot in his throat, just remembering those days makes him shiver.  Yuri had never understood why his mother had died for him. She would always wrap him up in her rags and hold him cocooned in her arms in the coldest winter nights and she would give him the bread from her own plate despite the fact she was clearly famished. He understands now, he would die for his children, break himself _over and over_ if it meant they could live. 

He still had a nasty reaction to barking canines, even after all these years, and the only dog he would allow to get close to him was Makkachin, despite their first meeting.

He’s sure he would have died back then—sometimes he thinks he _should have_.

Where would he be, he often wonders, if the storm never happened? What would have become of him? Would he have died on the streets of his village and rotten away until their dogs ate what was left of him? Would they have poisoned him like they always threatened? Or maybe they would have chained him down and tortured him? They might have even sold him—

It makes his heart stutter and the stressed scent he’s giving off must make his babies uncomfortable because they begin to whine, their little faces scrunching up in distaste, and Yuri shushes them, “It’s okay, my darlings.” 

He takes a steady breath, trying to calm himself down. He kisses their foreheads and tells them, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb your sleep.”

They settle after a few seconds but one of them begins mouthing at his skin, searching for a nipple to latch on to. It makes Yuri roll his eyes, “I see you’re the type that likes to eat.” 

He shifts his head carefully and the baby finds his nipple easy enough. He begins to suckle but it doesn’t last long because soon after he’s asleep again. Despite everything, Yuri still gets weirdly ashamed of the changes his body goes through when he's pregnant. He's not the same person he had been when he was younger but there was always that little tinge of insecurity that he had never managed to fully shake off. 

* * *

After the villagers tore his house down, he really didn’t know what to do next. Leaving was something he contemplated often but he didn’t know anything about what the outside world held and he didn’t know if he even had the energy to walk to another village. He could die along the way, and though sometimes the thought of dying was appealing, he remembered his mother’s words and how hard both she and his grandfather had tried to keep him alive. Dying meaninglessly would be a discredit to all their hard work.

The year after her death he survives, though he doesn’t know _how._ He can barely bring to memory those days, they all seem to mesh into one long eternity that he somehow managed to live through.

A few weeks after Yuri turns sixteen there’s a harsh storm that makes the river overflow and a mudslide nearly kills half of the villagers. 

“It’s because of that cursed child!” Some would say, after, but they were all too busy mourning and trying to get things fixed that they didn’t riot.

The King of the land was a kind man, however, and he’d sent them help when he heard of the tragedy that had happened. Military men came, with carts of food and they distributed it evenly. Yuri had been given a bag of bread, cheese, and meat and it had made him almost grateful that the storm had hit. He’d looked a the bag and hoped—hoped to terribly that it almost hurt.

But one of the villagers had seen his hope and twisted into something ugly, “Why are you smiling?” He had angrily asked, “Are you happy you killed everyone? Are you _proud?_ ”

“N-no I-I—“

“This all happened because of _you,_ ” The old baker accused, joining the man who had confronted Yuri first, “You don’t deserve that food!”

They ripped the bag from Yuri’s hands, and punched him so hard in the face he heard his nose crack. Then someone grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head into the ground, they kicked him and Yuri barely managed to cover his head. At that moment Yuri had thought, _This is it. I’m going to die._ But then—

“ _STOP!_ ” Someone had shouted and the men had been pulled off him. 

Yuri curled into a ball in the ground, the mud caking his face and hair. There was some commotion above him but Yuri was in to much pain to care. “It’s okay,” He’d heard someone say to him, just as the world faded to black, “You’re going to be fine.”

The man who had saved him was a colonel by the name of Otabek Altin and he’d taken Yuri to his tent and patched him up. He’d inquired about why the fight had started and when Yuri told him his face had grown darker and darker. 

“That’s barbaric,” He’d said.

Yuri shrugged.

“Why don’t you come with us?” The older man had asked. Offering Yuri his salvation as a little kindness. 

“What?”

“To the capital, we’re always in need of soldiers. It won’t be easy, but I’m sure it’s better than this.”

“But—But I’m—I’m an Omega.”

Otabek had smiled at him lightly, “There are many Omegas in the military that work in the administration buildings. You don’t have to worry.”

Yuri had gone with him, he didn’t think he had anything to lose, at that point. Otabek had taken him to the Imperial Cadet Academy for Omegas were a sour woman by the name of Lilia had taken him in. He’d been given a dorm and a hot meal every day and to Yuri, it seemed as though he had arrived in heaven. It had been hard to learn the things Lilia taught him, but he was eager to learn and even eager still to become independent. He stays at the Academy until he’s eighteen and in that time he learns how to perform basic first aid, how to use a gun, and about the philosophy that the Kingdom lives by. 

He’s good at numbers, he comes to learn. He’s quick in his calculations and never commits errors. They’re simple things to Yuri, only zero to nine with different variations and it’s not like reading or writing where there are so many rules and other jargon he doesn’t want to deal with.

“You still have to learn to communicate with pen and paper,” Lilia tells him when he would hyper-focus on math and ignore his other subjects. He had wanted to argue she was right. To get a job—an _actual_ job—he needed to apply all the things he learned.  He manages to land a job in a government building as one of the many aides an Alpha General has. His name is Yuuri Katsuki and he’s probably the nicest Alpha Yuri has ever met in his life. He’s actually almost…an idiot. Though Yuri never dared to say that out loud back then.

He smiled stupidly to the aides every time he came to the office in the mornings. Waving and humming, always in such a chipper mood that made Yuri think he was just a little bit crazy. But he's nice and he treats the Omegas with more respect than necessary. He also kept the other Alpha's in the office in line and took sexual harassment accusations with the utmost seriousness. Yuri had never interacted one-on-one with him since Yuri worked so low in the chain of command and all the things Yuri had come to learn about him had been from observing him and from second-hand accounts. Some of the other Omega aides used to gush about him, “He’s _so_ kind.” They would whisper amongst themselves. 

“And taken,” Mila would grumble under her breath. “Completely out of anyone’s league.”

Mila was the head of the Omega aides, so she was the one that would take the reports they overlooked to him twice a day. She had taken Yuri under her wing and though Yuri could barely stand her exuberant nature, he knew she was the only Omega that didn’t slobber after their superiors. (Though that was only because she slobbered over _one_ superior, Colonel Altin, who was her Alpha and the man that had saved Yuri.) 

General Katsuki is mated to Duke Nikiforov and from what Yuri had heard he was a member of the royal family. 

Yuri kept to himself most of the time when he was in the office, he had multiple financial reports to look over, after all, and it isn’t until Yuri’s late biology starts to catch up with him that he catches General Katsuki’s attention. He doesn’t notice him at first and it isn’t until Mila points it out that he begins to _feel_ the Alpha’s eyes on him. It makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. More than once he had looked up from his work to find General Katsuki's eyes hastily looking away.

“Have you ever had a heat?” Lilia had asked one day.

“No,” Yuri answered, shaking his head. 

“That’s not good,” She had murmured, “You’re starting to give off a scent. You might be approaching one soon.”

Yuri is given two weeks off once it becomes apparent that his heat is about to hit. He’s giving off a faint sweet scent and it makes Alpha’s heads turn even when he's walking down the street. General Katsuki smiles at him when he signs his temporary leave form, his eyes kind, and his posture wound so tight Yuri thinks he might break something important. 

Yuri’s heat is absolute torture but he manages to not lose his mind. When it’s all over, his scent stabilizes and it fades into nothing once again. He’s glad his scent isn’t as potent as some of the more high-class Omegas, he doesn’t know what he would do if the attention of Alpha’s and Beta’s alike was a constant thing he had to deal with. He wasn’t looking to attract mates, not like the rich ladies and gentlemen of higher society.

After his horrendous first late heat, Lilia takes him to get checked. The doctor had told him that he would never be able to carry a pregnancy to term. There had been too much damage done to his body in his more formative years that his womb wasn’t large enough to accommodate litters and Omegas, more often than not, birthed multiples from one pregnancy. It's a little upsetting to know he would probably never have a family of his own, but Yuri counts himself lucky that he doesn't a mate.

When he returns to work, General Katsuki speaks to him for the first time and Yuri doesn't let himself get any delusions. 

* * *

Yuri had learned the hard way that his body wasn't capable of normal births. The first time he had gotten pregnant, he hadn't even known, and it wasn't until he woke up in the middle of the night with bloodied thighs that he realized that he had a miscarriage. The following pregnancies had the same results, it didn't matter how careful he was, or how cautious, in the end his body could never do it. It hadn't been until four years ago when he managed to get through the first and second trimester without any complications. He'd almost reached eight months, that time, but he’d lost one baby then too. Yui had only lived a day and it still brought despair to him when he thought about it.

He pulls his children closer as the rain begins to fall heavier. He wiggles his toes and flinches when pain shoots up the back of his spine. He groans, he’s so tired. But he still doesn’t want to fall asleep. Not yet, not until _they_ come.

* * *

Yuri meets Duke Viktor Nikiforov in the worst possible way. Of course, he hadn’t known _who_ he was at the time. He had been walking through the courtyard of the government office when Duke Nikiforov’s dog somehow escapes his leash and jumps on Yuri’s shoulders and well, it would have been cute if it had been anyone else, but Yuri is nothing short of terrified and he screams until he falls back into one of the water fountains. The papers he had been carrying spilled everywhere and _then_ , the stupid dog _followed_ him in and he tried licking his face and Yuri is pushing him back but he only manages to make the dog think they’re playing. So he chases Yuri around until everyone in the vicinity is aware of what’s happening. 

“Makkachin!” Someone is screaming, “Bad dog! Bad dog!”

Yuri runs around the fountain like an idiot, trying to keep the dog away from himself and that’s when he notices that the dog’s owner had also stepped into the fountain to chase after them both. In this split second of inattention, the dog jumps on him again and Yuri slips and falls _again_ but his owner finally manages to get Makkachin by the collar and pulls him away. 

“I am _so sorry_ ,” The older man says, trying to contain the beast in his hold. “I don’t know _what_ came over him.” He calls one of his attendants to take the dog back and he reaches to help him up but Yuri is waving his hands in front of his face and crying from both embarrassment and fear.

“Let me help you,” He offers.

Yuri slaps his hands away, “I-I’m fine.”

He stands on shaky legs and wades through the water to get out as he wipes the snot off his face. His uniform is completely soaked and his hair sticks to his neck and forehead. The papers he was carrying are ruined and he’s going to have to spend the entire afternoon redoing them. He’s so humiliated and furious.

Duke Nikiforov had still been looking at him in concern and he tried to offer his useless help again, “I can take you where you’re going.”

Yuri shot him the most unimpressed look he could muster in his state, “I would rather fall in the fountain again.”

The older man looked like he wanted to laugh but he sees the way Yuri’s eyes narrow and he must have realized that making fun of him is the absolute _last_ thing he should do. Instead of laughing, he gives Yuri an amused grimace. “I can—pay. Something.”

“You can shove your money up your asshole,” He spits at him, walking away with the little dignity he has intact. 

He doesn’t see him again until the annual Military ball the King holds. He really wants the ground to swallow him whole when he hears the announcement, “And now, Duke Viktor Nikiforov and his husband General Katsuki will be leading the first dance.”

Yuri had choked on the lemonade he’d been drinking and hid outside for the rest of the night. _Of course_ he would be the one to disrespect someone _that_ important. 

Mila had laughed until she snorted her drink down her nose when he told her why he refused to go back inside the ballroom. She had laughed and laughed until Yuri was laughing with something very near to hysteria with her. “They’re going to kill me.” He had told her between sobs of laughter. “Stop laughing! I need to pee!”

They spend the rest of the night outside the ballroom, avoiding the General and the Duke, looking up at the stars and dancing between fits of laughter when they remember why they’re outside in the first place.

He manages to avoid Duke Nikiforov for about a month after that horrendous first meeting and General Katsuki seems to meet Yuri’s eyes more than usual in that time. His gaze is amused and Yuri flushes because he’s sure the older man knows about his run-in with his husband. 

His heat comes and goes in that time and the next time he meets Duke Nikiforov he’s able to look at him in the eye without wanting to fizzle out of existence. 

“Your Grace,” he had greeted with all the respect he could piece together. 

The older man had raised an amused eyebrow, “I think we’re past honorifics at this point, don’t you think, kitten?”

Yuri flushed so red he might as well have been set on fire.

He had been invited to lunch with them, so they could repay him for the scare Makkachin had given him and as an apology for having him redo all his work. He doesn't know how that one lunch had turned into lunch twice a month, to every week, to every day. They had wormed their way into Yuri's affection but he always maintained a respectful distance, biting his tongue every time he wanted to tell them they were absolute morons. 

It still makes Yuri’s head spin when he thinks about that morning, months after he met them when he arrived to work and there was not one but _two_ courting gifts on his desk. The boxes were both white and they both bore the crests of the Nikiforov and Katsuki families which meant that he was being courted by a pair that was already mated. It had made him blush down to his toes. It was almost unheard of that two mates would look outside their marriage unless—his heart plummets. Of course, both General Katsuki and Duke Nikiforov were Alphas they probably wanted Yuri to birth them children. But—but Yuri couldn’t.

In the time he’d spent in the capital, he had come to learn of the way things were done here. If an Alpha was interested in courting an Omega, they would present them with a courting necklace publicly, to let other Alpha’s know that there was a line they should not cross. The Omegas had the right to think about it and refuse—but it wasn’t often that it happened. 

Yet here he was, a washed-up Omega nobody about to refuse the courting of the most sought after Alpha pair in the kingdom. Yuri takes both boxes with trembling hands and asks their respective personal secretaries to schedule a meeting with him. They look at him with smiles and congratulate him, probably believing that he was going to accept—after all, how could he refuse?

He feels small when Duke Nikiforov and General Katsuki both look at him with expectant, smiling faces. Yuri sets the gifts on the table and slides them over. 

“I—I can’t accept this."

The smiles fall off their faces at the same time and after a tense moment, Duke Nikiforov asks, “Were they not to your liking?”

Yuri shakes his head, “They are very beautiful and it—and I would—but I don’t think I can give you what you want.”

They exchange silent glances and Yuri just wishes they wouldn’t have put him in this position. General Katsuki quietly asks, “What do you think we want?”

Yuri clears the knot on his throat and says, “Children.”

Yuri had shamefully admitted to them that he was not a good childbearing candidate but they had surprised him when they told him that that wasn’t their intention. “It’s you.” Duke Nikiforov had said, “We only want you.”

They had convinced him to give them a chance, just a small chance, and he had reluctantly accepted and they had been truthful. They had wanted him and nothing else. He had shown them who he truly was, all dry humor and foul mouth and they had loved him regardless. And though he finally accepted them, wore the necklaces, and bore their marks on his skin, he still wanted to give them children. It was a selfish desire because he didn’t want them to consider anyone else. He wanted to be the one that gave them that happiness though they had made it clear that he didn’t need to.

When he had been taken to the large estate, there had been tense friction between him and the servants. They hated that they had to treat him—a commoner of ‘dirty’ blood—like the new master of the house. Yuuri and Viktor had added his name to their family registry and Yuri’s chicken scratch of a signature was on every single piece of property ownership document. And it was _a_ _lot._ Land, jewels, and large amounts of money were suddenly available to him just for marrying them. There had been many rumors that Yuri had somehow tricked them into it b ut it was Yuuri and Viktor that had taken the whole, ‘what’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine’ clause of their vows to the extreme. Yuri honestly had not thought they would _give_ him their things. Yuri had nothing to offer in return and the imbalance of it made him particularly upset. 

“I don’t know how to make you understand that it doesn’t matter,” Yuuri had told him, later, “We just want to make our Omega happy.”

That only served to make him even more upset. “Our Omega,” They would say despite the fact that Yuri couldn’t _do_ what Omegas were supposed to do. He had seen other nobles with large families and he couldn’t give them that. 

Yuri finally sets his foot down with the servants a couple of months after he first arrives at the estate. He would not be treated with disrespect in his own home, no, he’s had enough of people belittling him for a lifetime. He makes it very clear to them that none of them are irreplaceable when he fires the head maid. The woman had been there for many, many years and she tries to go to Viktor and Yuuri to defend her case but Yuri had already spoken to them about it. Besides, even if he hadn’t, Yuri is the Omega of the house, and therefore it is _his_ final decision. With both Yuuri and Viktor being Alphas and both of them having demanding jobs they didn’t dabble in the affairs of the house since they were always busy. They just left it to the head maid and the household had fallen into a lair of gossipy servants that only did things halfway. Yuri had made sure to fix that.

He had fired and hired as he saw fit until he was satisfied with the quality of the people that worked for them.  It hadn't been long after that that Yuri started working on the _other_ matter at hand, which was giving them heirs. The ideal would be one each since that was what was required by each of their families, but as more time passes and Yuri’s body keeps failing him it only makes him miserable. 

“You don’t have to keep doing this,” He remembers Viktor telling him after he’d miscarried again, “Please, I hate seeing you this way.”

“Shut up,” He had said between sobs, “Just shut up, I want— _I want them_.” And it had been the truth, it had stopped being about their happiness along the way, and it was about what Yuri wanted. And he wanted children so badly his heart ached. He had seen how other Omega’s had multiple children easily and he couldn’t even have _one._

He spent his next heat completely wrapped up in them and Yuuri’s knot had latched onto him and Yuri begged and begged the universe to _please, please_ let him have these children. He had been so careful about his diet and resting properly and when the eighth month neared he had been so hopeful but—but Yui, his pretty dark-haired little baby girl had not made it. He had not tried to get pregnant again until four years later.

“You can’t keep doing this,” The doctor had told him when Yuri told him of his intentions to stop taking the contraceptive tea, seven months ago, “Your body cannot take another birth.”

“One more time,” Yuri had said, “Just one more time.”

The doctor had shaken his head, “You already have—“

“ _One_ more and I will stop.”

During his next heat, he had no longer been taking contraceptives but he didn’t tell his mates that. They knotted him over and over until Yuri was satisfied and until he was sure that one of their seeds had caught and there was no doubt that he could be anything but pregnant. So a few weeks later, when he had started to feel the minuscule changes in his body he knew that he was carrying once again. And his mates, well, his mates had been furious. 

They had been angry, upset that he hadn’t told them about his intentions of trying again but they would have never approved it if he had talked to them about it. Both Yuuri and Viktor had given him the silent treatment for the first month, though they still held him close at night when he needed their comfort and they arranged their schedules to make sure one of them was with him at all times.

* * *

He looks down at his babies again—and they are _here_ and _alive_ —they are little, _so little_ , with light hair, almost white, and there is no mistaking who their sire is. It makes him wonder if Yuuri will be upset about it. After all, Yui had been—she’d been his. 

There’s a knock on the door and after a few seconds, it’s being opened. From his spot on his nest, he can see Viktor and Yuuri quietly make their way inside. They're anxious and nervous as they stand at the foot of their large bed-turned-nest and he smiles when he sees Viktor carrying Yukio.

His brown eyes are sparkling and he says, clapping his little hands, “Babies.”

Yuri smiles, “Yeah, come here.” 

Viktor sets him down and Yuri’s four-year-old comes crawling next to him. 

“Mama,” He says, looking at them in wonder, “They’re so tiny!”

“Yeah, you used to be this little too.” 

Yukio looks at him in disbelief but he’s fascinated with his little siblings to say anything else. Yuri looks at his mates that are hovering close to the edge of the bed. He can smell the happiness rolling off them in waves and they seem to be trying to decide if they would be welcomed in his nest or not. But they are still in their day clothes and when Yuuri places a hand on the bed, he practically growls,  “Come into my nest with dirty clothes and I will rip your balls off.”

“Ah,” Viktor says, pouting, looking down at the clothes he’s wearing, “Right.” 

Yuuri just begins unbuttoning his uniform wordlessly as Viktor mutters about how his clothes are clean but when they’re down to their undergarments they crawl in slowly, careful of not increasing Yuri's ire. Both their eyes take in the little babies on his chest as they come to sit on either side of him.

Viktor’s eyes become instantly filled with tears when he sees them and Yuuri smiles wide, “Oh Yura,” He says, choking on his emotions, “They’re so perfect.”

They grab one each in their arms and Yukio takes advantage, moving the pillow out of the way and snuggling close to him. Yuri runs his fingers through his dark hair, “Have you been a good boy?”

He nods, “I didn’t cry.”

“That’s good.” 

Yukio looks a little sad, so Yuri pulls him closer, “What’s wrong?”

He shakes his head, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Yuri tells him. 

He feels a sense of peace wash over him as he sees Viktor and Yuuri fussing over the newest members of their pack. They look so happy, already so in love with the little babies that he’s glad he tried one last time.

Yukio squirms beside him and Yuri turns to look at him, his sister would have had been on Yuri’s other side if she had made it and sometimes thinking about _what if’s_ was enough to make Yuri cry, but not today. Today both the children that he had carried were alive and well and he was surrounded by his family. Yuri could not allow himself to feel sad, not on this joyous occasion. 

“Oh!” Yuuri exclaims, sounding far away, “They both have your eyes!”

Yuri smiles, sleepily, his eyes involuntarily closing, “Yeah.” 

He tries to force them open again as he feels his mates laying beside him. 

“It’s okay, Yura,” He hears Viktor murmur, as he kisses his forehead, “Go to sleep. We’ll look after them.”

“Mmm,” He hums, and before sleep finally claims him he murmurs, "Think of names."

He wishes he could tell his grandfather and mother that not everyone was like those cruel villagers. Not everyone thought he was a curse some—some thought him a blessing. A gift. 

But, he’s sure they always knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be about 1,000 words of fluff and instead it turned to whatever this is...
> 
> lol, anyway, i hope you liked it.


End file.
